


Anniversary

by xiubaekist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Frottage Kink, M/M, One Shot, Smut, position switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubaekist/pseuds/xiubaekist
Summary: Minseok and Lu Han decide to celebrate their three-and-a-half years of friendship in a special way.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> for kayleigh (fairyminseok@twitter) because i said something about xiuhan dry humping in suits and she got too excited.

Minseok gasped when he was shoved up against the back of the apartment door. Cold hands sloppily yank his formal shirt out of his pants and push up onto his bare chest, forcing him to let out a low growl from the back of his throat. “Lu Han,” he breathes, unsteady hands grabbing onto his wrists.  
  
“Don't speak.” Lu Han replies in a whisper against Minseok's neck. “You know the rules.”  
  
“ _The rules_ ”, so to speak, were very simple (and, not to mention, made up on the fifteen-minute taxi ride home)—every time Minseok spoke without being spoken to, Lu Han would drag out his teasing just a little bit longer. This, in the end, would definitely pose a  _very_  big problem to the  _very_  vocal hyung.  
  
Before this whole ordeal began, Minseok and Lu Han had decided that evening to go out for drinks to celebrate their three and a half year friendship anniversary. It was intended to be innocent; just the two of them playing games, having a few drinks and sharing laughter just like they always do—but after six or seven shots of something neither of them could pronounce after the first, Minseok and Lu Han’s friendship escalated far beyond what it was just the hours before when they came to the club down the street. Pale fingertips scoot up thighs and play with belt buckles while thin lips whisper of what’s to come when they get home; but it was never intended to be a game, really. Lu Han just ended up insisting that sex is never fun unless you add a bit of glitter and spice. ( _Minseok’s drunken conscious didn’t get the reference_.)  
  
So when they stumbled out of the back of the taxi and took another ten minutes to fit the key in the lock of the apartment’s door, they didn’t know what to expect inside other than what they weren't sure they remembered promising in the bar. Outside, it was all obscene whispering and dirty touching; but once the lock clicked and Lu Han could push it open he ripped out the keys and tossed them on the floor. He pulled Minseok inside, who’s legs were failing to obey his head’s commands, and shoved him up against the door as he slammed it shut.  
  
Cold hands followed by gasps replied with “don’t talks”’s and “be quiet”’s led up to Lu Han’s hips pressing themselves to Minseok’s, swaying them side to side to cause friction against the hard-ons in both of their pants. “ _Don’t speak, you know the rules_.” was the only thing that resonated and echoed through Minseok’s head as he bit down on the inside of his cheek with effort. Lu Han thought it was cute, how he tried so hard.  
  
“Do you want to go to the bedroom, Minseokkie?” He asked in a cooing voice, cupping both of his cheeks loosely with his hands. He was slightly taken back by surprise when Minseok shook his head no, grabbing onto Lu Han’s hips with his curved, kitten-like eyes squeezed shut with delicacy. “No time.” He uttered in a response. “Finish here.”  
  
Lu Han’s only reply was a teasing laugh, keeping his hips in motion at just the right pace, and when Minseok furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to yell at Lu Han for laughing at all, his lips were captured in a soft yet persistent kiss.  
  
"So dirty," Lu Han whispered against Minseok's plush lips. "This isn't what you promised."  
  
Minseok let out an unsatisfied grunt, pulling away from the kiss and slapping a hand over Lu Han's mouth. He was tired, and his head was starting to pay him back for all the alcohol he downed, so he wanted to get this over with. He took it in his own hands to angle his crotch perfectly over Lu Han's, grinding up as he held his breath—moaning would only go against Lu Han's 'rules'.  
  
On the palm of his hand, however, he felt Lu Han's inaudible squeaks and squeals of pleasure motivating his actions. He even felt a few movements of Lu Han's lips forming his name.  
  
"You suck at dominating," Minseok complains, pushing his hips up perfectly enough to force all the air out of Lu Han's lungs. "At the bar, you said you'd make me scream." Another push, and Lu Han's gasping. "What happened to that, hm? You're like a pup with all that bark-and-no-bite stuff."  
  
Tired of being the one against the door, Minseok finally claimed his dominant spot as he flipped his and Lu Han's positions. "Does this mean your rules are mine now?" He slowed his actions with his following words—"The more noise you make, the slower I get to go?"  
  
Through all of this, Lu Han is nothing but a moaning mess, rutting his hips up and down to match with Minseok's torturing paces. His hands scramble for the skin on the back of Minseok's neck. One of his legs is between both of Minseok's, the other off to the side in a way that gave enough room for the older to rub into. His lips keep mouthing " _Minseok, Minseok, Minseok,_ " and his head keeps screaming " _Faster, faster, faster,_ " but it all goes against him in the end.  
  
With every grunt, moan, squeak and squeal, Minseok went slower. He went slower, and slower, and slower; so torturously slow in the end he swore he even saw Lu Han cry. The sight made him finally give in. The rules didn't matter much anymore, anyway, because for each time Minseok slowed his hips, Lu Han sped his up. Like a teeter-tottering effect of pleasure; Lu Han's went up, Minseok's went down, and vice versa the entire way through.  
  
So it would only make sense that their climaxes were the same. Out of generosity, or maybe exhaustion (or the teeter-tottering effect), Minseok let Lu Han cum first; his doe eyes squeezed shut forcefully and the hands that never moved from the back of Minseok's neck dug further down into his skin as the sudden warm wetness soaked through his boxers and his too-thin-to-hold-up suit pants.  
  
When it was Minseok's turn, though, it was the sudden warm wetness that set him off the edge. He dropped the hand that rested on his mouth a while ago and he clutched onto Lu Han's shoulders desperately to keep himself from falling over each time his body convulsed. His lips that earlier whispered of things he wouldn't now compare to this, whispered broken syllables of Lu Han's name, and when he finished, all he could do was stare in admiration at the finally tired look in Lu Han's eyes.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, hips stilled, pressed together as they held each other in what seemed like the most uncomfortable position possible. Minseok was the first to speak, finally, confessing to Lu Han with a simplistic "I love you" and the teeter-totter effect happened again. Lu Han finally spoke up with an even more simplistic "I love you, too."  
  
After all was finished, it was only a short amount of time before they both agreed to move and get dressed, discarding of their soiled suits in a small pile in front of the bathroom door. Minseok couldn't help but stare as Lu Han dressed in only a large shirt and boxers—seeing as how he himself didn't bother with a top. He thought he looked cute, like some sort of appealing innocent angel.  
  
"Come here," he finally said, breaking their long silence since their I love you's as he reached out to Lu Han. "Let's go to sleep now."  
  
  
  
  
In the morning, they both agreed over mocha cappuccinos to have more frequent anniversaries in the future ( _way, way more than just year-and-a-halfs_ )


End file.
